Revenge And Sacrifice
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: During a climactic battle with Salem and the White Fang, will Team RWBY finally get the happy ending they have all wanted? And if they do at what cost will it bring them? *SPOILERS* (Will have hints of Bumblebee and Rosegarden)


(A/N: I've been getting caught up with RWBY when this idea for a Fanfic popped into my head. I hope you all like it and as always please leave a Review even if you hated it! ^_^)

Revenge And Sacrifice

A RWBY FanFiction

Rated: T for Blood and Mild Language

Summary: During a final battle with Salem and the White Fang, will Team RWBY get the happy ending they have all craved for so long? And if so, at what cost?

Pairing(s): Will be mostly a friendship fic but there will be implied Bumblebee and Rosegarden

RED.

That was the only color Yang Xiao Long could see as blood dripped from her forehead and down into her eyes as she stared at an approaching Cinder Fall the cause of her wound. To say Yang was a mess would be an understatement, she had multiple arrows sticking out of multiple wounds in her arms, legs and abdomen and her artificial arm was hanging limply from the stump that was once her right hand. The man who was responsible for that Adam Taurus was currently locked in an intense sword fight with Blake which Yang could barely make out of the corner of her blurry vision. She knew Blake was a capable sword fighter in her own right but she couldn't help but worry for her even in her own situation...

"Do you believe in destiny Miss Xiao Long?"

That question immediately snapped Yang's attention back to Cinder as she approached her with her bow drawn, ready to make a fatal blow. Hearing those words immediately reminded Yang of Pyrrha, and in that instant Yang felt a surge of anger and adrenaline like she had never felt before. Lunging forward Yang grabbed the bow with her bare hand even as the arrow went through it and with the help of her semblance snapped it in two like a twig, much to the shock and horror of Cinder.

"What?! That's impossible!"

Despite the pain she was in Yang called upon her semblance once more, her golden aura shooting the arrows from her body which hit Cinder in all of the places Yang had been stuck in moments earlier. As Cinder started to fall, Yang clenched her artificial arm and using a shot from Ember Celica shot it forward and with a sickening crunch her fist shot right through Cinder's sternum. As Cinder stared at her with the light of life fading from her only wide eye Yang glared at Cinder with both of her blood red eyes.

"This is for Pyrrha...and everyone else you have killed you BITCH."

Yang then fired the last shot from her gauntlet and yanking her arm from Cinder's sternum at the same time allowing the Fall Maiden to fall to the ground dead her body blown into two halves. Yang looked down at Cinder's disintegrating corpse with no remorse for taking a life, her artificial arm dripping with Cinder's blood as the Fall Maiden's powers washed over her. Yang closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the surge of power, just then Yang's moment was interrupted when she heard a scream of anguish which she instantly recognized as her Sister's.

"Ruby?!"

Yang immediately rushed towards the direction of Ruby's voice.

5 Minutes Earlier

Ruby, Weiss and Oscar/Ozpin were locked in a duel of magic and weaponry with Salem, a Woman who has been causing her and her friends a great deal of grief over the last couple of years. Both Oscar and Ruby were exhausted and showing wounds from the battle, Oscar lay barely conscious a few feet from Ruby and Weiss had been knocked unconscious Myrtenaster laying in two pieces and leaking dust a foot or so from where she lay but Salem didn't even have a mark on her pale white body. Salem laughed at the sight of Ruby having use Crescent Rose to hold herself up as she was exhausted from the battle.

"So this is the Daughter of the legendary Summer Rose? I expected so much more from you, how disappointing."

Salem prepared a magic spell to finish Ruby off and Ruby couldn't muster the strength to move, her usually fast legs felt like jello beneath her.

"DIE!"

Salem turned her magic into a spear made of ice and threw it at Ruby who closed her eyes and braced herself from the impact of the fatal blow.

"RUBY!"

Just before the spear could hit Ruby Oscar shoved her out of the way and got in its path, the spear impaling his chest. Oscar had long since spent all of Ozpin's remaining magic so there was nothing else he could do but collapse to the cold marble floor, blood pooling beneath him much to Ruby's horror. Ignoring Salem for the moment, Ruby rushed to Oscar's side and cradled him in her arms.

"NO! Nonononononononononono Oscar why did you do that?!"

Oscar looked up at Ruby, a smile gracing his face even as blood seeped from his lips.

"B...because I love you Ruby. I have since the day I met you."

Oscar reached one of his blood soaked hands up towards Ruby's face, but it fell back to his side before he could reach. Using what seemed like his last breath, Oscar allowed Ozpin some final words.

"So this...this is what death feels like."

Oscar's eyes then closed for good and Ruby's eyes streamed with tears as she held Oscar's lifeless body in her arms. Her attention wasn't on Oscar for long however as Salem cackled with devilish glee reminding Ruby that she was still there ready to kill her and her team.

"Isn't that precious? The man who loves you sacrificing his life for you, just like in a fairy tale. Unlike in the fairy tales though you don't get a happy ending!"

Salem prepared another spear to finish Ruby off when suddenly she was engulfed in a large explosion of elements. Fire and lightning burned her, ice and dark magic froze her in place the source of the explosion being Weiss as she held what remained of Myrtenaster's handle in her hands the mix of dust causing the elemental explosion. Weiss looked at Ruby through a pained hazy gaze.

"Do it now Ruby!"

Ruby nodded solemnly and set Oscar down before returning to her feet, her eyes glowing silver. Ruby then let out a scream of emotional pain and anguish as she activated her silver eyes, a beam of white energy washing over Salem. The sorceress screamed in agony as her body was vaporized painfully, cell by cell. Undone by the Daughter of the Woman she killed, the irony was rich as Salem could do nothing but scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Once there was nothing left of Salem but a black crater, Ruby's eyes returned to normal before rolling to the back of her head. Ruby then fell backwards out of exhaustion but before she could hit the cold hard marble ground she was caught by Yang. Frightened by how still Ruby was when she caught her, Yang gently shook Ruby.

"Ruby are you okay?! I'm here! Please wake up!"

Yang got no response but before she could freak out she heard Ruby breathing, light breathing like someone who was sleeping. Yang let out a sigh of relief, realizing her younger sister would be okay. Yang's attention then turned to Weiss who stumbled over to them both clasping her arm which was bleeding with one hand and holding the remains of Myrtenaster in the hand attached to the bleeding arm. Yang frowned with concern at the state of which the white haired heiress was in.

"Are you okay Weiss?..."

Weiss sighed but nodded.

"I'll live, though I don't think I'll be fencing for a while."

Weiss tried to lighten the mood a little with that joke, and while Yang did chuckle the lightheartedness was gone as soon as it was there when they both saw Oscar's corpse. Weiss looked at Ruby for a second before looking back to Oscar and speaking.

"He saved Ruby's life, Salem would've killed her had it not been for him."

While still holding Ruby with one hand, Yang kneeled and reached down with her other and placed it on top of Oscar's head running her fingers through his matted brown hair.

"Thank you Oscar, thank you Ozpin, you have both earned your rest."

The moment was interrupted by the loud sound of clashing swords and Yang immediately sprung back to her feet.

"Blake!"

CLANG!

Blake and Adam were in a deadlock, both were injured badly and barely able to swing their swords anymore. Adam seemed to be in the better shape however as he wrestled Gambol Shroud from her grasp sending it across the room and into a nearby corner. Blake tried to lunge for her sword but Adam knocked her back down to the ground with the hilt of his sword. As Blake lay on the ground, gasping and coughing for air from the blow Adam stared down at her tears suddenly starting to stream down his face from behind his mask as he raised his sword.

"I loved you."

Blake looked up at him, glaring at him with tears of her own welling in her yellow cat eyes. She knew Adam had her dead to rights so she decided she might as well be honest with him.

"I loved you too...until you betrayed me."

Adam scoffed, genuinely seeming offended by what Blake said.

"I betrayed you?! I BETRAYED YOU?! Which one of us is the one who left the White Fang because they were too cowardly and could no longer stand the sight of blood on her claws?!"

Blake did not flinch or show any further emotion from Adam's berating, instead she smirked despite her situation.

"What does it matter anymore? The White Fang is finished, you are the only one left."

Adam clenched his teeth in fury before raising his sword above his head.

"The White Fang will rebuild with my leadership! And I will start the rebuilding process by taking your head and putting it on a pike!"

Unfortunately for Adam, he had fallen right into Blake's trap. Using his anger as a distraction she was able to loop her ribbon around Gambol Shroud and with a hard tug brought it back to her. Blake then got back to her feet and with one swing of her sword cut both of Adam's arms off.

"That was for Yang's arm."

Blake then stabbed Adam through the chest and right through his heart killing him almost instantly.

"And that was for every Faunus you killed you son of a bitch."

Blake let Adam's body fall to the ground, Gambol Shroud still embedded in his chest. Blake took a deep breath of relief before cradling her side, that blow from Adam's hilt might have broken a rib or two...

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! Are you okay?!"

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar shouting of Yang, looking up just in time to see her teammates walking towards her save for Ruby who was still unconscious and in Yang's arms. Blake let out another sigh of relief when she saw they were all more or less alright, nodding at Yang's question.

"I'll be alright...are you guys okay?"

Blake looked at Ruby worriedly.

"We're fine, and Ruby is too she's just exhausted she had to use her silver eyes to kill Salem."

Blake nodded at Weiss' words before looking back at Yang with a small, sad smile.

"So...It's finally all over."

Yang nodded with an equally sad smile.

"Yeah but...was it worth it?"

Blake blinked a few times in confusion, her smile dropping.

"What do you mean?"

Yang sighed.

"Salem and the White Fang have killed almost everyone we loved or cared about..."

Images of Qrow, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Blake's parents, Oscar, Ozpin and Raven flashed through Yang's head as she said those words. Blake then did something she bet Yang didn't expect, she hugged the blond while being careful not to smother Ruby who Yang was still holding in her arms.

"We can't change what happened Yang...all we can do is keep moving forward. That is what they would've wanted."

Her breath hitching with unshed tears, Yang nodded and returned the hug with one arm while she continued to hold Ruby with the other. Once they broke the hug Team RWBY left the Castle and headed off into the night.

1 Year Later

"Hi Mom, hi Uncle Qrow it's me again."

A now 18 year old Ruby Rose stood in front of where her Mother Summer was buried, and now next to her were gravestones for Qrow and Raven. Ruby was wearing a black dress similar to the one she wore in Volume 1 and of course her red hood which flapped in a light breeze.

"I just came by to let you know, we've taken back Beacon..."

As Ruby said this images of Team RWBY and other Beacon Students killing and chasing the Grimm from the ruins of Beacon before beginning to rebuild. Yang doing alot of the heavy lifting, Weiss barking orders, Blake using her cat like reflexes to get to high places and Ruby talking with the other students. Then a time pass of Beacon Academy being rebuilt until it looked as good as new.

"...and even though me, Yang, Weiss and Blake are all full fledged Huntresses now we're finding time to help."

As Ruby said that images of Team RWBY helping teaching various classes and getting new students ready for the hardships ahead.

"I haven't found a special someone yet, though I'm starting to think Yang and Blake might be a thing..."

Images of Yang and Blake spending alot of time together including holding hands, leaning on each other and enjoying each other's company while Ruby and Weiss spied on them.

"You would all be so proud of us. I promise I'll come by to visit again soon, but until then I still have a world that needs protecting."

Ruby took the 3 roses she was holding and placed one in front of each grave, she then turned to leave where her teammates were waiting including Weiss who had a new Myrtenaster and Yang had a new artificial arm. Team RWBY then ran into the trees until they found a herd of Grimm who they then leapt at to attack, their weapons drawn.

THE END

(A/N: I hope you liked it!)

RWBY is (c) 2013-2018 by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth


End file.
